Lily & James: Forever and Eternity
by StephiePye
Summary: The story of Lily Evans and James Potter from 6th year until their deaths. They both hate each other until 7th year when things start to change. Contains spoilers. Please RR
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

*This is my first fanfic, so please R/R  
  
*I've changed a couple characters personalities so you might want to reread this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Lily Evans was never one of the most popular girls in school. Sure she had a few close friends who were always there for her, but she was never one of those girls that turned guy's heads as she walked by. She was naturally beautiful, but couldn't see it in herself. If she ever paid attention she'd notice that guys did look at her, but she never noticed. She was about 5'5" with gorgeous, long, deep auburn hair. She had a pretty nice figure, and smooth, milky skin, but her best feature by far was her eyes. They were a deep emerald green that was so enchanting anyone could get lost in them.  
  
She came from a nice loving family, almost. You see, Lily is no ordinary girl; she's a witch starting her 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best wizarding school in the world. There was the fact that her parents never got along. Well, anyone on the outside would never notice, that the perfect Evan's family wasn't actually perfect. Her mom and dad were always fighting, at least when her dad was actually there. Most of the time he left for work very early in the morning and then didn't come home until very late in the night. But Lily knew he wasn't always just at work. Sometimes he would come home smelling of alcohol or other women's perfume. These were the times when the fighting between her parents was worst. Lily could never tell why they stayed together. They obviously didn't love each other, but she liked to think they stayed together for her and Petunia. But then another side of her thought that getting a divorce would prove to the world that the Evans weren't perfect and she didn't think her mother could bear that. Lily knew that she never wanted this to happen to her. She would never let anyone even get the chance.  
  
Lily had her sister Petunia though for support. They always stuck together when their parents were in a fight and comforted each other. She knew she could count on her for anything and missed her so much when she was at school. But she was also a year older and really bossy, that was the one thing Lily didn't like about her. And the fact she always thought Petunia was just a little bit jealous because Lily was a witch and she wasn't.  
  
Today was September 1 and Lily was abruptly woken up by yelling in the hall.  
  
"Wake up Lily or you might miss the train to yor school" yelled Petunia.  
  
Lily got up quickly, showered, dressed, and hurried downstairs to grab a bite to eat. She couldn't wait until she got away from Petunia and got back to school with all her friends.  
  
"Hurry up" said her mother, "We're going to be late."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," said Lily "it's only 10:15, the train doesn't leave until 11:00."  
  
"Yeah," replied her mother, "But it'll take a half an hour to get to the station in rush hour traffic."  
"Ok, I'll be ready in like two minutes."  
  
She ran up to her room, double checker her trunk to make sure everything was packed, and then hurried down to the car.  
  
"Where's Dad?" asked Lily.  
  
"He left early for the office" said her mother very disdainfully. Lily knew to drop the conversation then. They drove the rest of the way to the station in silence. But Lily kept thinking about how her father didn't even tell her goodbye. Did he really not care enough to even tell her good bye when he wouldn't be seeing her for the next couple of months?  
  
They arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:50 and rushed to platform 9 and 3/4. Lily kissed her mother and father goodbye (Petunia stayed at home, not wanting to have anything to do with Lily's abnormality) and stepped through the barrier into her magical world. Everywhere there was hustle and bustle of students loading their trunks, boarding the train, saying goodbye to parents, and greeting old friends. Lily put her trunk away and boarded the train to look for her friends.  
  
But before she got very far she was stopped by Arthur Weasly, this years Head Boy.  
  
"Hello Lily" he said.  
  
"Hey Arthur, congratulations on making Head boy" said Lily.  
  
"Thanks" said Arthur, "And by the way, there'll be a meeting in the head's compartment for the Prefects at about fifteen minutes until we reach the station."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there" said Lily.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then," he said, "I've got to go find the rest of the Prefects and tell them."  
  
He left and Lily continued her search for her friends, but as she turned a corner she ran straight into the two Slytherins she despised most, Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
"Watch were you're going you fucking, mud-blood" said Malfoy, a creepy boy with platinum blonde hair.  
  
"Why don't you watch were you're going" replied Lily.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it mud-blood" said Goyle, a large boy who looked extremely dumb.  
  
"Well, I could start by giving you both detentions" smirked Lily.  
  
"Oh no, the stupid mud-blood is a prefect, I'm so scared" replied Malfoy, "Well guess what, I am too, so two can play at this game."  
  
"Is that a challenge" questioned Lily.  
  
"If you'd like to call it that" he said. But just as Malfoy raised his wand in the air to hex Lily, her two best friends, Arabella Figg, and Melanie Jennings, came around the corner.  
  
"Hey Lily we've been looking all over for you," said Arabella.  
  
"Oh, I just had a little run in with these two but that's about it" said Lily.  
  
"Ok, then lets go find an empty compartment" replied Melanie.  
  
Arabella and Melanie were Lily's two best friends. Arabella had curly, dark brown hair that went just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel color and she was about 5'5". She came from a mixed family. Her mother was a witch while her father was a muggle. She understood a lot of what Lily was going through with Petunia because she had to go through it with some of her Dad's family. Of course, after a while they had all gotten over it, unlike Petunia. Melanie was about 5'4" with long sandy blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. She came from a pure blood family and both her parents worked at the ministry.  
  
Finally they found an empty compartment towards the back of the train.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much" said Lily.  
  
"Same here" said Melanie, "but this year is going to be so great."  
  
"Yeah we won't have to worry about OWLS or NEWTS, just take it easy all year" said Arabella.  
  
Then they drifted off into conversation about the newest fashions, and make up products, and the rumors of who is with who. After a while a knock came on their door and in came the school heart-throb, James Potter. He opened the door more to reveal his best friends Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they called themselves the 'Marauders' and were the infamous pranksters of the school.  
  
"Hey can we sit here" asked James "all the other compartments are full."  
  
"Of course" said Arabella immediately. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on Sirus, along with the other half of the school's female population. But Lily was not so excited she loathed James Potter more than words could describe. Most girls though couldn't understand how Lily could ever not like James. He was about 6'2" with messy jet black hair that never stayed in place, but this was one of the things that attracted girls because they thought it looked sexy. Also, his incredible smile could melt almost any girl in her tracks. He had chocolate brown eyes and was very skinny, but muscular from playing quiditch. He just happened o be a chaser and Gryffindor team captain. Also, it helped his popularity that he was from one of the oldest, richest wizarding families in Britain, and his father was a world famous Auror. He was the unofficial leader of the Marauders and could never pass up a good prank.  
  
Sirus Black was another Marauder and he came from a pure-blood family too. But he didn't get along with his family very well. In fact he spent most of his time at James' which was practically his second home. His family believed in all the purer the blood the better stuff, which he didn't agree with. In fact, he was one of the first Blacks in centuries not to be sorted into Slytherin. He had dark brown hair that he kept in a short ponytail, and mysterious gray eyes. He was extremely muscular and well built. He also played quiditch and was one of Gryffindors beaters  
  
Remus Lupin was the third Marauder. But unlike James and Sirus he was more of a book worm than an athlete. He had sandy blonde hair, and pale bluish-aqua colored eyes, however he always he had sickly look to him. In fact he almost always seemed to be suffering from some kind of illness or another, but only his close friends knew his secret. He came from a wizarding family, but wasn't exactly as well off as James, or Sirus.  
  
The final member of the Marauders was Peter Pettigrew, and to tell you the truth no one seemed to now why he was part of the group. He had a real knack for screwing things up and was almost always the reason if the Marauders got caught. He was short, only about 5'8" and a little on the chubby side. He had mousy brown hair and light brown eyes. He always had a cowardly look about him, and most people thought the Marauders only kept him around because they felt sorry for him, or they enjoyed his almost hero worship of them. But his close friends knew he was a bit of a chicken but was a good person on the inside.  
  
The four boys entered the compartment and sat down.  
  
"Hey Melanie wanna play wizards chess" asked Remus.  
  
"Sure" replied Melanie. So Melanie and Remus began to play chess while James, Sirus, and Peter pulled out a quiditch magazine and gawked over the newest brooms. Lily and Arabella talked about summer for a while. Then Arabella decided to watch the chess game, so Lily pulled out a book to read. It was "The Lord of the Rings" by JRR Tolkien. Even though she loved wizarding things, she never got over her fondness for muggle books or music. For some reason the way muggles wrote things seemed to come at a different perspective that things written by wizards. She loved the way muggles could write about magic, and quests, and destiny, thinking it was all some far off fairy tale, and not a reality. Not knowing that it did actually simultaneously exist without their knowledge. When reading she was in another world, not bothered by the cares of everyday life, but living the adventures of the characters through their points of view. She loved the companionship and solitude reading brought her. It was a chance to forget and her parents constant fighting, or Petunia's hate for her. She was just living the story then and there and nothing else mattered. She was a big sucker for the true love stories. The ones were two people just knew they were going to be together forever, and they always ended up living happily ever after. But she knew things like that didn't happen in real life. Life was never like a book. Just look at her parents, people think their life is perfect but its not. She would never live a fairy tale of her own. But she was interrupted from her thoughts when someone pulled the book out of her hands. She looked up to see who else but James Potter.  
  
"Watcha reading" he asked.  
  
"Just a muggle book called 'The Lord of the Rings'" replied Lily, quite perturbed and annoyed about being interrupted.  
  
"Well that sounds boring, what's it about, some big old guy in charge of a bunch of rings, woo-hoo, big deal." said James.  
  
"Actually" said Lily, " It's about a hobbit named Frodo and his quest with others in the fellowship to unite Middle Earth and destroy the one ring of power to stop the evil lord Sauron from taking over the world."  
  
"Ok, what ever you say Lily flower." said James with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
  
"Don't call me that, you know I hate it" said Lily.  
  
"That's exactly why I do it"  
  
"Then maybe I should think of something to call you"  
  
"Go on and try, I'm not petty enough to be upset by name calling."  
  
Then Sirus interrupted them saying "You know you hate it when your mum calls you Jamie Boy."  
  
"Shut up, don't tell her that" snapped James.  
  
"Oh, little Jamsie wamsie doesn't like being called names. I'll just have to store that away for future use. Jamie Boy." said Lily.  
  
"Oh, just sod off" said James, and turned back to his quiditich discussion, while Lily continued reading.  
  
He couldn't stand her. For some reason she was just her own person. She wouldn't fawn over him and the Marauders like all the other girls in school did. She had her own mind, and would fight back when something happened. This annoyed the hell out of him because she wasn't like anyone else he had ever met.  
  
Lily couldn't stand James. He had this holier than thou attitude. It was like everyone just had to bow down to the almighty Potter. She absolutely hated people like that. The ones that thought they could get anything or anyone they wanted just because of their social status. She completely hated him.  
  
After a considerable amount of time went by, the food trolley came. Everyone was extremely hungry and quickly bought all their favorite sweets.  
  
"Sirus you know your going to make yourself sick with all that candy" said Remus. And indeed Sirus did have a lot of candy. He had just about of three or four of everything on the trolley. But then Sirus' favorite pastime besides quiditch had always been eating.  
  
"Who said I'm going to eat it all now" said Sirus, "some of its going into stock."  
  
"What for?" asked Peter.  
  
"Come on Petey, you remember what its for" said Sirus. Peter just sat there with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"The you-know-what for the you-know-when" said James.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember know" said Peter.  
  
"That reminds me," said Remus, "We still need to go over the plan for later."  
  
"Ok" said Sirus. The four boys huddled in the corner and began talking in hushed whispers.  
  
"I have a funny feeling we're going to get one major prank at the feast" said Arabella.  
  
"I have a feeling your probably right" said Lily. The girls began to play exploding snaps and things went by pretty calmly except for the occasional smack or laughter coming from the boy's corner of the compartment. They had something big planned for this years beginning of the year feast and wanted everything to go perfectly as planned.  
  
After a while a clumsy looking boy named Frank Longbottom came running into their compartment.  
  
"Has anyone seen my pet toad?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry Frank" said Melanie, "We'll tell you if do though"  
  
"Ok, thanks," said Frank, "By the way, I just checked with the conductor and we should be there in about 25 min. so you guys better change into your robes."  
  
"Ok, thanks, bye" said Remus.  
  
"Well, you guys have to get out, we need to change" said Arabella.  
  
"Why should we go, why don't you go?" replied James.  
  
"Because we were here first" replied Lily.  
  
"To solve this, wouldn't it be just so much more interesting if we all change together" said Sirus with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"No" replied Lily flatly, "When will you stop being such a perv."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a perv" said Sirus.  
  
"Well, you sure act like one sometimes" said Melanie.  
  
"Why don't you change while we wait outside, and then when you're done you can wait outside while we change" said Remus. He always seemed to be able to come up with the perfect compromise.  
  
"Fine, that'll work" said Arabella. So the alternated turns getting changed.  
  
"Ok, well, James and I have to go to our prefect meeting" said Lily, "We'll see you once we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Ok, bye for now" said Arabella.  
  
Lily hurried down the corridor with James close behind her, desperately not wanting to make a bad impression by being late for her first meeting. She finally got there realizing she was extremely early. In fact she was the first person there. She sat down and started to think about how great the year was going to be until her thoughts were abrupted again be Potter.  
  
"What do you want" she said snidely.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking of all the ways I'm gonna make the Slytherians miserable this year and yours if I decide."  
  
"Well that's always good to know. But you and should know by now that whatever you throw at me I've got a trick up my sleeve for you." said Lily.  
  
"Oh, Lily flower" he said knowing it would only make her more mad, "That's the fun in it, having someone who retaliates, but enough it isn't a challenge."  
  
"Oh, I'll give you a challenge Potter" she said, "You egotistical prat" she said.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not some goody-to-shoed git" he said.  
  
"How original Potter, but then again I wouldn't think you'd have the brain power to think up anything more witty."  
  
"Oh and you think egotistical prat is so much better than goody-to- shoed git"  
  
"Yes I do, PRAT"  
  
"GIT"  
  
"PRAT"  
  
"GIT"  
  
"PR-"  
  
"Ahem" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw that during their argument they had failed to notice the compartment filing up around them. And it seemed the Head Boy had just walked in to end their argument.  
  
"Well, I see Potter and Evans have met, but I think we should probably introduce everyone else" said Arthur. "I am this years Head Boy, Arthur Weasley, and this years Head Girl is Dorcas Meadows.  
  
"The Gryffindor prefects are Lily Evans and James Potter; from Slytherin Severus Snape and Narcissica Davenport; from Hufflepuff Amos Diggory and Elizabeth Abbot; and from Ravenclaw Marissa Hooch and Emmeline Vance" said Dorcas.  
  
"This year is going to be a great one, we're going to have Hogsmeades visits once every other month, and we're planning a Halloween Ball and an end of the year Ball" continued Dorcas.  
  
"Also we have decided that after each quiditch match, the prefects of the winning house can plan a victory party immediately after the game in their common room" said Arthur, "however, we well have to be sure that the Prefects will chaperone enough so the professors don't decide to change their minds."  
  
"And as always" said Dorcas "you will try to enforce the rules, and set a good example for the other students" Everyone seemed to shot a glance at James after that comment. They all knew that being a Prefect wouldn't stop him from his pranks.  
  
"Ok, well that is about it. We should be at the station in a few minutes said Arthur.  
  
"And the when and where for all other meetings will be posted in the common rooms or announced at meals." said Dorcas.  
  
"Then meeting adjourned" said Arthur.  
  
The students filled out of the compartment slowly and got off the train. Ready to start off the new school year.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet School

*Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy. I was at band camp for a week, and then I've had practice everyday since. Also a wrote another fic called The-Boy-Who-Hated-Life-Itself, please R/R it. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
*I changed a couple characters personalities in Chapter 1 so you might want to reread it first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 2: Home Sweet School  
  
When Lily got off the train she hurried towards the carriages to find her friends. In the distance she could see Hagrid, the gamekeeper, yelling for the first years. He was an extremely large, almost giant-like man, with long untamed hair and beard. He would then take them across the lake to the castle in boats. Lily remembered her first year coming across on the boats. It was something she would never forget, floating across the lake until you got your first breathtaking site of the castle through the mist. It had been one of the most amazing things Lily had ever seen. But after first year you got to ride in the horse-less carriages which wasn't as scenic but was certainly faster.  
  
Lily found Arabella and Melanie waiting for her near any empty carriage. They got in and were on their way.  
  
"So how was the prefects meeting" asked Melanie.  
  
"It started off pretty bad, but then it got a little better" said Lily.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bella.  
  
"Let's just say Potter and I were in a little screaming match and the Head Boy had to break it up."  
  
"Uhg, that can't be good" said Arabella.  
  
"Yeah, not exactly my idea of a first impression" said Melanie.  
  
"Mine either" said Lily.  
  
For the rest of the trip they continued to talk about school, and what pranks the Marauders were going to get away with this year. Once the carriages got to school the girls quickly got out and went to the great hall for the feast. But they noticed that for some reason the Marauders weren't there.  
  
"Oh, probably planning their next prank to lost points for Gryffindor" muttered Lily sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys had snuck out of their carriage unnoticed under James' invisibility cloak. They quickly made their way through the castle until they came to a portrait of a silver fruit bowl. Then James tickled the pear in the picture and it turned into a large green door handle, which opened up to an enormous, high ceiled room below the great hall. It had stone walls surrounded by pots and pans, and a huge brick fireplace at one end.  
  
"I don't wanna miss the sorting" said Peter.  
  
"Don't worry Petey we just have to hurry" said Remus.  
  
Just then a small, young looking house elf walked up to the four boys and bowed. "What can Blinky do for Masters Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail this evening?"  
  
"Well you see" said Sirus "We were wondering if you could make sure this" pulling a small bottle out of his pocket "got into the food for the Slytherin table"  
  
"Masters know Blinky cannot poison students."  
  
"Oh, don't worry it won't poison them" said James "Only make their meal a little bit more eventful"  
  
"Besides if anyone asks you who did it just blame it on the Marauders" said Remus.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, but yous better not get Blinky in trouble" she said.  
  
"Then lets get back to the feast you guys" said Peter.  
  
The boys snuck back into the Great Hall unnoticed just before the sorting ceremony started. The whole hall stared intently at a rather shabby looking wizard's hat set on a four legged stool in front of the first years. Then suddenly the hat began to sing a very unusual song.  
  
"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal  
They had the self same yearning  
To make the worlds best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
Twas Gryffindor how found the way  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead.  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And not afraid of toil.  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
Now slip me snug upon your head  
I've never yet been wrong  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell you where you belong.  
  
As the song ended the great hall burst into applause. The sorting then preceded with a total of 8 new Gryffindors, 10 new Hufflepuffs, 7 new Ravenclaws, and 6 new Slytherins. Dumbledor then stood up as a hush went over the crowd.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all back to a wonderful new year at Hogwarts. There are just a few start of term announcements. The forbidden forest is as the name states 'forbidden'. Mr. Pringle, the caretaker, has reminded me about a million times to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes, and that he has added quite a few more items to his list of things to be confiscated. The full list can be found on his office door. Also, quiditch try-outs will be held in two weeks. If you are interested in trying out please see you house team's captain or Madame Blumberry, the flying instructor" said Dumbledor.  
  
"Next I would like to introduce our teaching staff. I am Albus Dumbledor, headmaster. Next, is Prof. McGonagol, Transfigurations teacher, deputy headmistress, and head of Gryffindor House. Prof. Tarkins, potions master, and head of Slytherin house. Prof. Kettleburn, care of magical creatures, head of Ravenclaw house. Prof. Primpson, herbology, head of Hufflepuff house. Prof. Flitwick, charms. Prof. Antigua, divinination. Prof. Thompson, Defensive Against the Dark Arts. Prof. Binns, History of Magic. Prof. Haslem, Ancient Runes, and Prof. Victor, Arithmacy."  
  
"With that out of the way, I would like to wish you all a pleasant and enjoyable year" said Dumbledor, "Now lets it"  
  
Then with a swift flick of his wrist the tables filled with a myriad of foods. There was everything imaginable form chicken legs to spaghetti to roast to green beans. Even the pickiest person could find something to eat. The students full heartedly dug into the feast. Lily filled her plate as she looked up at the magnificent enchanted ceiling. Tonight it was enchanted to look like a clear night sky with a luminous cresant moon and twinkling stars. She thought back to her first year when she had been sorted. She had been so nervous, no one exactly what they had to do to get sorted. But as she walked into the Great Hall for the first time and looked up at the night sky a warm comfort fell over her and she knew that for once in her life this was where she belonged. Now six years later she was back again and more than ready to start the year.  
  
James looked over at the new Gryffindor first year. He remembered his first day. He had been so nervous about the sorting ceremony because his parents refused to tell him what he had to do. So naturally when people around his were whispering about have to fight dragons or do complicated spells, he was scared out of his wits. But no one would have ever noticed. One of the best traits of his family was being able to stay calm under pressure. He had always been taught to never show any weakness. Besides he had his childhood best friend with him Sirus, and his two new friends from the train ride, Peter and Remus. He really hoped they were all sorted into the same house, hopeful Gryffindor, but knew that all of Sirus's family was in Slytherin. Everyone had been relieved when they found out all they had to do was try on an old hat. When he got up to the stand the hat barely touched his head before yelling Gryffindor. He then went and sat down with all his friends who had luckily been sorted into Gryffindor too. It was one of the greatest reliefs of his life when it was all over. And he could see that same relief on the faces of the new first years now.  
  
Just as the final dessert of trickle pudding was being served an uproar came from the Slytherin table. They quickly looked to see all the Slytherins standing on the table and starting to sing.  
  
(To the tune of Row, Row, Row Your Boat)  
  
Gryffindors are the best Slytherins are worst We are ugly, stupid prats And being evil is our curse.  
  
The site was absolutely hilarious, watching the Slytherins trying unsuccessfully to stop themselves from singing. The other house were roaring in laughter at the site, even the teachers looked a little amused. Prof. Flitwick was trying to hide a small smile, while James could have sworn he saw Prof. Dumbledor wink at him. The only people not amused, beside the Slytherins, were Prof. Tarkins, head of Slytherin house and Prof. McGonnagol who was quickly making her way towards the Mauraders with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. What have you got to say about this?" she said.  
  
"About what?" asked Sirus innocently, trying to play dumb.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. The reason the whole Slytherin house is singing some odd song. Potter you're a prefect, you're supposed to be setting an example for the younger students. I would have expected more from you."  
  
"What makes you so sure we did it?" replied James "How come you never suspect some disgruntled Ravenclaw or some mischievous Hufflepuff."  
  
"Because you're always the ones responsible" said McGonagol.  
  
"But how could we have done it?" said Remus "We've been her the whole time. Right Peter?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah right" said Peter as he squirmed in his seat.  
  
"That doesn't matter, and I should take points away right now for you talking back. But you four have detention tomorrow night with Mr.Pringle."  
  
"Wow, barely here and hour and we've already got detentions" said Sirus.  
  
"That was one of our best ones yet" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, and we didn't even lose points" replied Peter.  
  
"Well, now that ol' Jamie here is a prefect, I'm sure we'll get away with a lot of things" said Sirus.  
  
"I wouldn't get you guys, but I'd worry about that prude Evans. She's a miss-goody-two-shoe" said Fames.  
  
"Then you can just lay a little of that good old Potter charm on her and get us out of a mess" replied Sirus.  
  
"I don't think so" said Remus "As difficult as it may seem to you, she is one of the few girls in school who don't melt when you look their way."  
  
"Well that can always change" said Sirus.  
  
"Except the fact that Evans hates my guts" said James.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone feels the same way" said Peter, as James then Sirus, smacks him over the head.  
  
"Hey, I was only kidding" said Peter.  
  
"It's ok" said James.  
  
"Well it never bothered me" said Sirus.  
  
"Then why'd you hit me?" asked Peter.  
  
"Cause that was one sorry ass joke" replied Sirus.  
  
Just then Dumbledor stood up announced that the prefects should tell the students the password and lead the first years to the dormitories.  
  
Lily announced to the Gryffindors that the new password would be 'mimble wimble' and went to find James and the first years.  
  
"OK everybody" she said "I'm Lily Evans and this is James Potter and we're the Gryffindor prefects. Now if you'll please follow me I'll lead you to Gryffindor tower."  
  
She lead them quickly through the school towards the tower.  
  
"Wait" said James "Why don't we make it a little more interesting and show them a short cut."  
  
"They are perfectly fine coming the normal way thank-you, and I don't think they need any advice from you after that prank you played at dinner."  
  
"At least I livened the mood at little bit" he said "I'm not Ms-Lets- Be-Serious-All-the-Time."  
  
"Well that's better than Mr.-I-Can-Do-or-Get-anything-I-want-because- I'm-a-Potter."  
  
"You really wanna start this Evans cause if you do then it's full on war"  
  
"Bring it on, Potter" she said as she hurried the first years the rest of the way to the tower and showed them to their dormitories.  
  
James laid down in bed that night exhausted after the long journey. It felt so great to be back at Hogwarts. His mind drifted to earlier that night. If Lily Evans wanted full out war she was gonna get it, Marauder style. No backing down cause she's a girl, full out war. He then drifted to sleep, his mind busy working up some scheme to get her back.  
  
Lily got ready for bed and laid down in her four poster bed. She drew the curtain so that there was just a crack through which she could see the night sky. Hogwarts really did feel like home to her. She had now spent almost half her life here and it was truly wonderful. So different from her real home. Here she got a break from her parents constant fighting. She knew her parents loved her but their hatred for each other made it hard to see. But, she missed her sister and being able to talk to her. She hated to think of her being stuck with her parents by herself when they were in one of their fights. She slowly fell asleep dreaming of all the great things that would happen this year.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
